The present invention relates generally to dispensing systems, and more specifically to a novel dispensing system particularly adapted for self-service dispensing of selected portions of flowable food products under highly sanitary conditions.
The advent of self-service in many types of eating establishments has created a corresponding need for self-service dispensing apparatus and systems which facilitate self-serving of flowable food products such as condiments, syrups, salad dressings and toppings in a relatively quick and easy manner while maintaining highly sanitized conditions so as to prevent contamination of the food products or other undesirable unsanitary conditions.
Dispensing systems of the type to which the present invention relates also find application in "fast-food" eating establishments where significant volumes of food products such as sandwiches and salads are made in an ongoing manner. In such establishments, it is particularly desirable that employees be capable of dispensing condiments or salad dressing onto the food products in relatively exact portions so as to prevent waste which can have a significant effect on operating costs. Where relatively large volumes of products are dispensed in a day's operation, it is particularly desirable that any dispensing system operable by employees be adapted to receive and dispense from relativel large bulk containers which enable lower cost bulk purchase. In employing bulk containers of food products, however, it is frequently necessary that the product containers be removed from their associated dispensing apparatus or systems during certain periods, such as while the establishment is closed, and stored in a refrigerated area so as to prevent spoilage.
Government regulations covering food service sanitation have also been promulgated which require the maintenance of highly sanitized facilities and conditions in various aspects of food service establishments, including supply, storage, display, serving and cleaning.
Copending U.S. Pat. Application No. 427,504, incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a dispensing system for dispensing flowable food products under highly efficient and sanitized conditions. That dispensing system includes one or more modules removably supported by brackets on a support frame. Each module includes a housing within which is disposed a flexible container of food product. The system of the present invention employs modules having dispensing mechanisms similar to those described in the above-referenced application, but the present invention provides improvements which facilitate installation and removal of the flexible containers, and insertion and removal of the modules.